


Cover | Collared

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [129]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Dark, M/M, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Sherlock Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I remember reading this fic when I wasn't still here in Ao3. I'm just searching for John and Sherlock fanfictions a long time ago, and came across this Reddit link that had me started reading fics in this fandom.So, thanks Reddit! for pointing me out to those first stories of johnlock I've read here. :)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Cover | Collared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485427) by [VelvetMace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMace/pseuds/VelvetMace). 



[](https://postimg.cc/sv3f5yDH)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for being here! For all of the kudos, comments and hits! Love you all! 🤍


End file.
